


God Gave Me You

by girlygrl25



Series: Sebastian Sings [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygrl25/pseuds/girlygrl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sings 'God Gave Me You', and this time there are no questions as to whom he is singing. Follows Sexy Stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Gave Me You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This follows a few months after Sexy Stalker, so you might want to read that one first.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Glee, or 'God Gave Me You', or anything else.

New Directions and the Warblers were once again in her back yard for a pool party. This time though, the circumstances were quite different. One of Shue's ideas finally had merit, and the party earlier that spring had managed to bring the groups together enough that they were having a joint farewell party for all those who had graduated. It was the first week of August, and all those students going out of state for college were beginning to leave that next week, starting with Rachel herself. She was heading to New York in two days with Kurt, to settle into their apartment before classes at NYADA started up in September. Though sad to say goodbye to her friends, she was finding it especially hard to say goodbye to her best friend and secret boyfriend, Sebastian, who was staying in Lima another year for his senior year. No one had noticed, but the two had been getting increasingly closer as time progressed. They had become adept at sneaking into each others' houses, and actually shared their first kiss at the beginning of summer, one night when Sebastian had crawled into her bed around midnight. Smiling slightly as she stretched on the lounger by the pool, Rachel thought back to that night, absently adjusting the strap of her gold bikini.

-Flashback-

She giggled at something Sebastian had said, and in the back of her mind was thankful for her soundproofed walls. Overbalancing from laughing so hard, she fell onto his chest as he reclined on her bed, smirking down at her in amusement. Calming slowly, she smiled up at him, not moving, and breathing heavily. Gazing at her, Sebastian pushed some hair behind her ear from where it had fallen across her face, and cupped her cheek instead of dropping his hand. Eyelids fluttering lightly, she leaned into the affectionate touch, making his smirk soften into a true smile, one that only she got to see. It had only seemed appropriate at that moment for him to kiss her. Rachel had frozen for a brief moment, before enthusiastically responding. That night they had spent making out until they fell asleep, still entangled. The first thing he had said to her the next morning was that they were now together. She had chuckled at him and simply nodded, pleased to be with him officially.

-End-

They hadn't been deliberately keeping their new relationship status secret, they just didn't advertise it. Because of this, Blaine and Kurt were the only ones who were actually aware that they were dating. They were also the ones Rachel and Sebastian talked to about their worries for being separated the next year since they were in the same predicament with Blaine doing his senior year the next year as well. The four of them had made plans to ensure that they talked every day, though they all knew that they would be forced to cancel some days when their loads were too heavy. Still, the promise of speaking and seeing each other as often as possible was enough to cool some of their panic about being separated. "At least," Sebastian had said once, jokingly. "Hummel and I won't have to worry about missing each other." Rachel had slapped his arm softly, but Blaine was laughing, and she couldn't hold back her smile, while Kurt's sneer softened at the sight of the other two's happiness. Even after all the time they spent together, Kurt and Sebastian still couldn't stand each other, and were only civil to please their partners.

Rachel was abruptly pulled from her musings as Blaine's voice rang out above the cacophony from the large number of enthusiastic teenagers. "Alright, everybody. In keeping with tradition, it is time for karaoke!" A cheer came from the assembled musicians, and Blaine continued, "So that we keep at least some order amongst us, Mr. Shue has a piece of paper and he will be in charge of calling up the next performer and setting up their song selection in the system." He motioned to Shue who waved a clipboard in the air, and was standing next to the controls for the karaoke system Rachel's fathers had bought recently. A mad rush to the teacher had Rachel laughing as she settled back down on the lounger. She knew that most everyone was expecting her to be shoving her way to the front of the line, but she was content for now to lay back and listen to her associates.

There was a wide variation of genres, showing how different they all were. But, it was an unfamiliar opening that caught her attention. Blinking to wake herself up from her doze, she focused her attention to the make-shift stage, where she was surprised to find her boyfriend was standing. She sat up, leaning forward slightly in anticipation as he opened his mouth, always eager to her him sing.

I've been a walking heartache.  
I've made a mess of me.  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be,  
But you stay here right beside me,  
Watch as the storm goes through,  
And I need you.

God gave me you for the ups and downs.  
God gave me you for the days of doubt,  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say. It's true,  
God gave me you.

There's more here than what we're seeing,  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me.  
You'll always be love's great martyr,  
I'll be the flattered fool,  
And I need you.

God gave me you for the ups and downs.  
God gave me you for the days of doubt,  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say. It's true,  
God gave me you.

On my own, I'm only  
Half of what I could be.  
I can't do without you.  
We are stitched together,  
And what love has tethered,  
I pray we never undo.

God gave me you for the ups and downs.  
God gave me you for the days of doubt.  
God gave me you for the ups and downs.  
God gave me you for the days of doubt,  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say. It's true,  
God gave me you, gave me you,  
Gave me you.

This time, there was no question as to whom he was singing. The entire song, his gaze never left her, and she had blindly migrated closer to him, sunglasses tossed carelessly aside to see him better. Everyone had been silent, confused to what was happening, except Blaine, who was grinning wildly, and Kurt, who had a reluctant smile on his face. Ignoring the watchers, Sebastian tossed the microphone on the chair beside him, and stepped to her. He gently cupped her chin, looking into her eyes, and said, "I meant every word."

Her breath caught, at both the words and the tone, and she turned her head slightly to kiss his palm. The moment was broken by a universal outcry from the rest, who had been standing in a shocked stupor. The general question seemed to be about what was going on, and how long had they been that close. Blaine took the stage once again, shouting for them to all calm down. It wasn't working, until Coach Beiste, who had agreed to chaperone with Shue and Miss Pillsbury, stepped up next to him and whistled. Loudly. Eyes snapped toward her, and voices hushed. She gestured to Blaine, who smiled at her, before saying, "Thank you, Coach. Now, if you would all listen, maybe we could clear up some questions for you."

He nodded at Rachel and Sebastian, jumping off the stage, and walking back to Kurt, taking his hand. Sebastian shifted his arm to drape over Rachel's shoulders, and they walked to the stage together. Taking one last glance at each other, they turned and faced the gathered glee clubs.

Sebastian started, "I don't think we have any obligation to tell any of you anything." He shrugged, then lost his breath when Rachel elbowed him in the stomach.

She took a deep breath and began a long winded rant deliberately using long, cumbersome words. She knew that they would get exasperated with her lecture, and they quickly did. A few people even yelled for her to "Just shut up!" Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine gave her amused looks, knowing exactly what she was doing. She wrapped it up, after most of their eyes had glazed over or they had simply left, by saying, "To put it simply, our relationship is no one's business but our own, but be rest assured that our friendship, and later romantic entanglements, did nothing to jeopardize our chances at Nationals, as evidenced by our outstanding win this last spring."

She smirked faintly at her friends as she walked to them, dragging Sebastian with her. They smiled back, shaking their heads, but didn't say anything. She saw her boyfriend opening his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but she gave him a look making him close his mouth abruptly, pulling a teasing look from Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes at her, making Rachel choke back a laugh, before she started toward the house, towing Sebastian behind her again, and heading toward the kitchen. When she stopped, and spun to face him, he raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you didn't have to yank me in here if you wanted to be alone." He leaned toward her. "All you had to do was say it."

She gave a small laugh, reaching up to give him what should have been a chaste peck, but he deepened the kiss. By the time she was able to pull back, she was sitting on the counter and his shirt was tossed across the room. "You know that's not what I brought you in here for." He gave a teasing pout, but pulled back somewhat, though he didn't remove his arms from around her waist, just as she left hers around his neck. "Seb," he tilted his head questioningly. "That song," he tensed at her words, soothed slightly when her hands smoothed over the nape of his neck and twisted in the curls at the base of his neck. "I love you, too." His eyes widened, his body relaxing completely. He hadn't said the words, hadn't expected her to return them, but they both knew that was what he was really saying with that song. It had been perfect, and wholly appropriate for them. He took a deep breath.

"I love you, Rae."


End file.
